


Trick or Treat

by blam_blam



Category: Glee
Genre: Adultery, Bush Sex, Cheating, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Costume Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Superheroes, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blam_blam/pseuds/blam_blam
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson/Finn Hudson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Trick or Treat

"You're kidding me." Puck said bluntly, watching the blonde boy stroll up to him. Sam - Sorry, 'White Chocolate' - was wearing his stripper costume. "You realise costumes are things that you don't usually wear?" 

"Very funny. Where are the others?" Sam loved Halloween, but thos year it just kinda snuck up on him. He threw on the only costume-like clothes in his wardrobe. With some minor changes, like covering the hole where his cheeks would pop out, it was perfect.

The two were standing patiently on the sidewalk close to the party they'd be going to. They just needed to make a few stops along the way. "Finn and Blaine are on the way, Kurt's sick."

Sam was semi-relieved that Kurt wasn't coming. He was a nice guy, but he was a Blaine magnet. It was impossible to talk to Blaine without Kurt butting in to talk about the latest Vogue issue. "Nice costume, by the way." Sam just wanted to break the silence. 

"Chicks dig vampires. Plus I've got the rip-off pants that singers use so I can just let loose soon as I find a girl, you know?" Puck had to stop himself from demonstrating as they were a pain to get back on. He was even committing to the costume by wearing fake fangs and painting his dick pale white. It was edible paint though. Probably. 

Evans was about to tell a story about the time he wore similar pants to school but the two were interrupted by a shadowy figure approaching them. Puck got ready to beat the shit out of him but Sam started smiling. "Looks like Nightbird's here to save this conversation!"

Blaine was about to give Sam a friendly hug but was slightly startled by his shirtlessness. "Did you oil your abs?" 

"It's the uhhh... its the moon reflecting on them." Sam defended his shiny abs. Blaine was right, but he wasn't going to admit that in front of Puck.

"Hey look, it's the second gay superhero to join us!" Puck pointed to Finn, who was running towards them in his Spiderman costume. All three of them were completely speechless, even after he said hi.

"What's up?" Finn was confused. Usually everyone would be excited to see him.

Sam decided to be the one to explain. Puck was too busy holding in a laugh and Blaine was blushing hard. "Your webshooter's poking my eye out..."

Sure enough, Finn's "Webshooter" was standing high and pride and leaving a very noticeable - unavoidable, really - bulge in his costume. "Shit. Shit. I can't go into the party like this!" 

"Then take care of it. Go beat off into a bush. We'll see you there." Puck pat Finn on the back as he walked away, Evans following close behind.

Blaine however couldn't move. He was still blushing hard and couldn't take his eyes off of that bulge. Finn was going to talk but Blaine unfroze first. "You're... big."

"I'm flattered, but I'm also your boyfriend's brother."

"He doesn't have to know." Blaine moved closer to Finn. "I'll help you take care of this, as a friend, and we'll pretend it didn't happen." If there's one thing Blaine was good at it was making straight guys doubt their sexuality, even if just for a while. Finn didn't even respond, he just pulled Blaine into the nearest hiding spot and started taking off his pants. "Guess we're doing this."

Finn could barely speak, his cheeks almost as red as Blaine's. "Tell anybody and you're dead."

"I kn-" The end of that sentence trailed off once Finn removed the bottom half of his costume. Since he'd gone commando, his rock hard cock practically slapped Blaine's face. "Dude..." Finn's dick was perfect. Like one you'd see in a porno. It was thick, cut and at minimum 10 inches. Just one issue. It seemed like Finn hadn't shaved this thing in... ever. "I'm all for a little fuzz but umm..."

"Pubes are like eyelashes dude. It keeps dirt from getting into my dick." Finn didn't have to justify his manscaping habits to Blaine of all people. Why should he? Truth be told he was incredibly nervous and shy about this whole thing. 

"Ever had a guy suck you off?" Blaine kissed Finn's dick gently a few times, sending shivers up the quarterback's spine.

"N-no. But it's probably the same, right?" Finn was instantly proven wrong as Blaine's mouth enveloped his cock in one movement. Not even Santana could take the whole thing. Anderson's nostrils were practically stuffed into the bushy jungle of black pubes. And it felt so fucking good too. Finn couldn't help but moan a little. Not in the gay way though. 

Blaine smiled and pulled away, taking deep breaths. "Admit it, that was better than any girl before me."

Finn shrugged it off. He was right, but that's not something you admit. "I'm just here to bust a load and get partying. Do what you gotta do to make me cum and we'll move on."

Accepting his position as nothing more than a glorified fleshlight, Blaine pulled out all the stops. He fondled Finn's hairy balls, squeezed his pale cheeks, and made sure to use a LOT of tongue. If this was any other guy Blaine would also reach around and start fingering, but something told him Finn wasn't one for being hygenic in that area. Hell, he wasn't hygenic in _any_ area. The guy smelled of heavy musk and light deodorant. But somehow, that managed to turn Blaine on even more. Kurt was amazing, but Finn had this manly, powerful aura to him. From the way he smelt to the way he gripped the back of Blaine's head as he got closer to cumming. 

"Fuck dude..." Finn's mouth opened wide as his muscles suddenly contorted. He began blasting sperm down Blaine's throat, who of course gulped it down eagerly. Once Finn relaxed again, Blaine stood up with a smile. The two panted for a while before either spoke. "Look-" 

"Don't worry about it, Finn. I won't tell Rachel, you won't tell Kurt. Ready to party?"

Finn smiled. He had a new found respect for Blaine after seeing how damn talented he was. "Fuck yeah." He threw one arm over Blaine's shoulder as they made their way towards the party. "I'm down to do that again some time."


End file.
